


Missing Pieces

by pirotess



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Fanart, M/M, This Side!Tatsuya/Other Side!Tatsuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Happy new year~! :D





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorakh28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorakh28/gifts).



> Happy new year~! :D


End file.
